


Tastes Like Coffee

by xPenguinQueenx



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Yeri is here, background ChaeTzu, college student Jeongyeon, diner au, waitress Nayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPenguinQueenx/pseuds/xPenguinQueenx
Summary: It starts with Nayeon, a tired waitress, giving Jeongyeon, an exhausted college student, a cup of coffee
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 9
Kudos: 233





	Tastes Like Coffee

Nayeon remembers what it’s like to stress over her finals paper at three in the morning, not able to go home and sleep until it’s done due to stress. Maybe that’s why she brings a cup of coffee over to the obviously stressed out college student sitting in the corner booth of the diner. Or, maybe, Nayeon just thinks the stranger is really cute.

“You look like you could use this.” Nayeon tries to speak quietly, but she spooks the girl anyways.

The girl is somehow prettier up close, even with the dark rings under her eyes and an exhausted slump in her shoulders. Her long, dark hair is a mess, but she pulls it off in a way Nayeon could never even dream of.

“I don’t- uh- money.” The girl pauses, shakes her head like she’s coming out of a daze. “I don’t have the money for it right now.”

Nayeon nods. “College life is expensive. This one is on the house, okay?”

The pretty girl seems hesitant, but it seems her desperation for caffeine wins out in the end. She takes a sip and Nayeon wants to laugh at the way her nose scrunches. Black coffee is obviously not her thing, but that’s okay. Nayeon came prepared.

“Here.” The waitress pulls a few cream packets from her apron, having stuffed them in only moments ago. “Not many people like it bitter like that.”

The girl hums, taking the cream with a sleepy grin. “I think I’m bitter enough as it is tonight so, yeah, thanks.”

Nayeon knows that the appropriate thing to do is leave the girl to her coffee or see if she needs anything else, but Nayeon isn’t a very appropriate person. Instead, she leans over and looks over the paper being typed. It seems the girl is almost done, simply editing the final product, but that’s not what she’s looking for. She just needs to find- oh, there it is. Yoo Jeongyeon.

“Really, thank you. I mean it.” Jeongyeon seems to find the sugar on the table as well, adding in a few packets.

Nayeon is surprised that the girl addresses her again. She is, afterall, just the waitress that’s taken over Yerim’s tables while the younger girl is on break. Still, Nayeon feels excited to talk more with this new girl that she’s never seen in the diner before.

“You’re welcome. You were doing me a favor honestly. I made way too much and didn’t want to get yelled at by the boss.” It’s not a complete lie. Nayeon had made an extra pot after a group of five had claimed to want coffee, only to change their mind at the last minute, but her boss, Jieun, would never even dream of yelling at her. “I’ve never seen you here before.”

  
Jeongyeon raises a surprised brow. “Oh. Yeah. I usually go to the Starbucks down the road, but like I said, I’m low on cash right now.”

Nayeon hums. “Oh, yes, of course. You’re one of _those_ coffee drinkers.”

  
Nayeon is full of shit because _she’s_ one of those coffee drinkers, the type to put half a cup of sugar, but she feels like teasing. Wants to see what type of faces this Yoo Jeongyeon is capable of making.

“Excuse me?” Nayeon wants to laugh at the crease that appears across Jeongyeon’s forehead. She’s one of those easily riled up ones it seems. Nayeon likes those.

“Kidding,” She says.

Jeongyeon seems to deflate when she realizes that Nayeon is joking with her. “Good. Thought I was gonna have to defend my coffee shop of choice.”

Nayeon grins. It’s full of teeth and probably a bit blinding at this time in the morning, but Nayeon is tickled that this pretty girl is playing along with her games.

“You’d have to-”

  
“Nayeon!” The waitress startles at the voice that’s much to loud for the quiet diner. “I leave for five minutes and you harass my guests?”

Nayeon really loves Yerim. The kid is working part time since she has so much free time in her senior year of highschool and Nayeon doesn’t think she’s like the other annoying teenagers she’s met. With that said, Nayeon really wants to throttle the girl for interrupting her time with Jeongyeon. And she means that with as much love as possible.

“Just the pretty ones.” Nayeon shoots a wink at the baffled looking girl in the booth.

Yerim groans, pushing Nayeon away. “Sorry about that, Jeong. Nayeon is a bit annoying sometimes, but she means well.”

The college student laughs when Nayeon stomps her foot like a child. “Well, she did insult my favorite coffee shop, but I guess I can let that slip just this once.”

Nayeon would think Jeongyeon’s smile was on the verge of flirty if she didn’t look like she was only half awake at this point. Nayeon contemplates getting her a refill on that coffee to wake her up some more, but the girl looks at her watch and groans before she can even ask.

“I really need to get home, Yerim.” Jeongyeon closes her laptop with a sigh. “Thanks for letting me hang out here. And sorry I don’t have any money on me for a tip-”

“You didn’t even eat anything-”

“But I took your table away so-”

“Jeongyeon, there’s literally two other tables here right now-”

  
“And I’ll bring a tip next time for taking up this one.”

Nayeon watches the two bicker, feeling a bit left out. 

“Fine.” Yerim concedes with a huff, moving away from the booth so Jeongyeon can scoot out. “But nothing big.”

“Nothing big,” She agrees.

Jeongyeon ruffles Yerim’s hair despite the young girl’s protest and Nayeon is left to ponder how the two know each other and why they’re so familiar with one another.

“Nayeon.” She turns at her name. “It was nice to meet you.”

Nayeon isn’t sure why she feels so sad to watch this girl she just met minutes ago leave. “You too, Jeongyeon.”

She sees the other girl’s eyes light up in surprise at the mention of her name. Nayeon is ready to play it off as hearing Yerim say it, not wanting to admit to sneaking around to find it herself through the girl’s unedited paper. She wouldn’t want to come across as creepy, even if she kind of is.

However, Jeongyeon never brings it up, merely leaving with a tired smile and a quick wave. Nayeon watches her go in fascination. She isn’t sure why, but she really hopes Yoo Jeongyeon comes back one day.

“Hey, Yerim?” 

“Hmm?” Yerim is busy checking how many sugar packets she needs to restock on Jeongyeon’s table to notice Nayeon’s curious stare.

“How do you know her?”

“Jeongyeon?” Yerim finally turns to look at her. “Well, she’s Chaeng’s cousin by marriage or something, but they’re really close. She’s always at Chaeyoung’s house, just hanging out.”

Nayeon doesn’t know Chaeyoung super well, but she’s gotten to know her throughout the year because she visits Yerim at the diner. She’s always accompanied by an equally as short girl that dances around the store and a much taller girl that seems to prefer to watch their antics than actually join in on them.

“Cool.” Nayeon drops it at that, even with the strange look Yerim gives her.

There’s no need for more information because Nayeon will probably never see Yoo Jeongyeon again in her life. The college student will probably continue to go to starbucks down the street instead of stopping by the little diner and Nayeon is okay with that. Mostly.

  
  


```

She’s only just come in for her night shift when she spots the rowdy table of four. They’re loud enough that the two older men drinking black coffee at the counter give them dirty looks. She has a few minutes before she’s actually on the clock so she takes the time to approach them. The tall one is the first to notice her and shushes the other three, as if she thinks Nayeon is there to reprimand them for the noise.

“Do you make a habit of hanging around children?” Nayeon hip checks the college student’s arm.

Jeongyeon scoffs while the smaller two protest her words.

“Children? Do I look like a child?” Chaeyoung seems the most offended.

Her same sized companion gives Chaeyoung a once over. “I mean, yeah, _you_ do.”

Jeongyeon just seems amused by the interaction that leads to more bickering. The last table’s occupant still seems like she’s preparing to apologize for some sort of scolding.

“Hmm, that’s okay. I hang out with Yerim.” Nayeon shrugs a nonchalant shoulder.

That gets their attention. Chaeyoung looks at her searchingly before coming to some sort of conclusion. Nayeon can see the moment she figures it out. “You’re Nayeon! Yerim tells us about you.”

Nayeon preens at that. “Well I’m amazing so obviously she would.”

The tallest one doesn’t seem to know what to make of her, but the other three enjoy her cheeky reply. Jeongyeon in particular seems thrilled and Nayeon is happy to see the girl wasn’t just putting up with her playful self for the sake of being polite the other night. It’s hard to find people that don’t find her slight narcissism and cheeky nature off putting.

“Nayeon, this is Chaeyoung, Dahyun, and Tzuyu.” Jeongyeon points out each one for her. 

Of course, she had already known who Chaeyoung was despite never having been introduced. Yerim has never admitted it to her, but Nayeon is pretty sure that she had a crush on the small girl at some point. The other two are new to Nayeon though. Dahyun, the other small one, is bubbly and loud, but there’s also a maturity in her that reminds her of the taller one. Tzuyu, the taller one is Tzuyu. Nayeon isn’t sure Tzuyu likes her much, but Nayeon is sure she can change that.

“You’re still in high school, right?” She asks the other three.

She gets a round of confirmation.

“What are the plans after that? Going to the same college as Jeongyeon?” 

Dahyun enthusiastically jumps into her plans, hoping to follow Jeongyeon’s steps and get extra credits for college in her last year of highschool. Chaeyoung tells her that she’s talking to a future famous artist. The next picasso, just with less ear slicing. Tzuyu is shy under Nayeon’s gaze when she admits that she wants to model instead of going to college.

“Hey.” Nayeon offers a soft pat to her shoulder, voice soft. “That’s okay. I ditched after my first year of college because it sucked so bad. School isn’t for everyone.”

Tzuyu looks at her with wide eyes. Nayeon thinks she looks like a puppy and vows to protect this girl like her life depends on it from now on. “You have a job though. I’ve never worked a day in my life. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Nayeon sees the worried frowns the others give and tries her best to cheer the girl up. “No one really does, Tzuyu. Trust me, you’ll figure it out.”

Jeongyeon sends her a grateful nod. Nayeon returns it before she hears Yerim call for her.

“Gotta go, pretty girl.” Nayeon’s words are for Tzuyu, really, but it’s not her fault that her gaze lands on Jeongyeon. The college student is just too gorgeous for her own good.

“See ya around.” Jeongyeon tries to play it cool, but Nayeon can see the tip of her ears go red. It seems Nayeon might actually have a chance here.

She takes her spot next to Yerim, adjusting the younger girl’s apron since she never seems to have it on correctly. “It’s sweet that your friends come to visit you.”

Nayeon’s best friends never get to come see her due to the strange hours she works. Being a waitress is a tiresome job, but she loves hearing the stories people tell her and even more than that, she likes the tips. She’s hot, she knows that, and hot girls get good tips. It’s at the expense of the occasional creep, but she likes the money and the company isn’t too bad. Especially lately.

Yerim snorts. “I don’t think they’re here for me, today.”

Nayeon watches the girl silently. She knows what Yerim is implying, but isn’t sure what to do with that information. “So what are they here for?”

Yerim catches her eye, giving a casual shrug. “The pie, maybe?”

A laugh bubbles up her throat, but Nayeon stifles it in favor of handing a menu to the man who has just sat down at the counter.

She doesn’t get to talk to the rowdy table again because they hit their rush, but Nayeon does make sure to give Tzuyu a piece of paper with a number on it and Jeongyeon a wink before the group slips out. 

She’s not sure if Irene will have any open interning spots, but she figures if anything will help Tzuyu, it’ll be experience working for an actual magazine. Nayeon just hopes Irene won’t be too upset that she gave her number out to a hopeful highschool student.

  
  


```

Tzuyu is back the next morning at six in the morning, Chaeyoung at her heels. Nayeon is just about to head home for a much needed nap when she’s pulled into a sudden hug. Her sleepy brain doesn’t process what’s happening at first, but once she catches sight of a bouncing Chaeyoung over the tall shoulder her chin rests on, she understands who is holding her.

“-so much, Nayeon. Miss Irene said that there’s an open spot for me and although I won’t make money, I can see what it’s like to work in the business and I-”

“Tzuyu.” Nayeon interrupts, “I’m very excited for you, but I really need to get some sleep and my bus runs in a few minutes.”

“We’ll take you home! I drive.” Chaeyoung pulls a set of keys out of her pocket as if to prove her point.

“Um.” Nayeon glances at her watch. It _would_ be nice not having to run to catch a bus in the cold air. “Yeah, okay.”

“Cool.” Chaeyoung pulls her from Tzuyu’s grip, intertwining their arms. “Wanna stop by McDonald’s?”

Nayeon blinks at the girl pulling her along and then at the one trailing behind them. “Don’t you have to go to school?”

Chaeyoung shrugs. “Eh, we have time to kill. Plus, Tzuyu and I are usually late anyways ‘cuz we spend twenty minutes making out in my car first. Dahyun is always mad that she has to sit in class alone.”

“Chaeng!” Tzuyu looks positively scandalized.

Chaeyoung doesn’t seem to understand what she’s done wrong, blinking innocently at her friend (girlfriend?). “What?”

Tzuyu sighs, body seeming to deflate. “Nothing, let’s just get food.”

Nayeon isn’t really sure what's going on, what with her suddenly hanging out with even more kids than usual (Yes, she’s aware that she’s only a bit older), but she thinks she likes it.

“Yeah, let’s get some food, kiddos.”

“If you keep calling us kids then I’m calling you grandma.”

  
  


```

Jeongyeon comes in again, alone, on a Saturday night. It’s the beginning of her shift when she notices the girl at the front door. She’s looking around and Nayeon assumes that it’s Yerim she’s seeking.

“She’s off tonight.” Nayeon calls from the counter, stacking cups in their rightful place.

Jeongyeon seems startled, but shakes her head. “I was looking for you, actually.”

Nayeon raises a brow as the girl approaches, but continues her very important duty of cup stacking. “Oh?”

The college student nods, sitting on a stool in front of the waitress. “Yeah. To thank you for helping Tzuyu. She’s really been worried lately and the past few days she’s done nothing but smile. It’s nice to see again.”

Nayeon can really see how much Jeongyeon cares for the girl. “Is that the only reason?”

She tilts her head and flutters her eyelashes, knowing exactly what kind of effect it has on people. Jeongyeon puts up a good fight to seem unaffected, but she dips her head in embarrassment in the end.

“Maybe I just wanted to see you, too.”

The admittance surprises Nayeon. She’s not used to such open honesty, much more used to playing the coy game so people don’t lose interest in her.

“Oh.” Nayeon thinks her cheeks might be red and it’s weird. She can’t remember the last time she actually blushed because someone flirted with her. “Well… I’m glad then.”

“Yeah?” Jeongyeon perks up like an eager kitten.

Nayeon coughs, picking up the coffee pot and pouring a cup just to have something to do. Nayeon offers the cup to Jeongyeon and she takes it with a charming smile. The waitress is sure that the heat from her cheeks is from that pretty smile and not the steam coming from the coffee pot.

“Yeah,” She says quietly.

Jeongyeon sips loudly, an almost proud grin peeking over the cup. “Good.”

```

Nayeon sees more and more of the little group, especially on weekends. Dahyun tells Nayeon about how she makes extra money by teaching kids how to play the piano and how sickening it is to watch her two best friends be grossly in love with each other. Chaeyoung draws pictures of her and Yerim on napkins while the two work. Nayeon won’t admit it, but she keeps a pile of those drawings in her shitty apartment. Sana thinks they’re the neatest thing she’s ever seen. Tzuyu makes sure to keep her updated on her internship with Irene and is always tipping Nayeon too much money when she’s their waitress even though Nayeon has told her she doesn’t need to pay her back.

And then there’s Jeongyeon. Nayeon assumed her little crush would have left by now, but she’s still just as drawn to the college student now as she was a month ago. She thinks that maybe it’s because of how cool the girl thinks she and how dorky she _actually_ is. Or maybe it’s the way she just simply takes care of every single one of them, like when she offered Nayeon her jacket when had forgotten hers that one night, without expecting anything in return. Perhaps it's just the way Jeongyeon smiles and makes Nayeon feel like everything will be okay.

Yoo Jeongyeon makes Nayeon feel alive for the first time in a long time. She had gotten used to her routine life. Go to work late that night, fall asleep early in the morning, get up at two in the afternoon and catch lunch with Mina, Momo, and Sana, go shopping, and finally, go back to work.

Then Jeongeyon showed up and gave her something else to look forward to. She likes flirting with Jeongyeon because the girl gives back what is thrown at her, but she never asks anything more from Nayeon. She’s patient, and goofy, and so damn cute.

“Nayeon!” The waitress is startled, her gaze turning from Jeongyeon and the rest of the gang to the front door.

“Momo!” Nayeon sprints over, Momo pulling her off her feet and into her strong arms.

Sana pulls her away seconds later and grips her just as tight. “We’re here, too!”

Mina laughs at Sana’s whining, patiently waiting for her own hug. Nayeon makes sure to give Mina the longest hug because she knows the girl needs it after dealing with dumb and dumber all week without her.

“What are you guys doing here?” Nayeon glances around to see if anyone is watching her slack off. The only one looking is Jeongyeon so Nayeon knows she’s safe.

Sana loops their fingers together, leading them all to the counter. “School was cancelled because of the snow! We figured we’d come see you since we’ve been so busy.”

The three gather on the other side, Nayeon taking her place back behind the counter. She serves a few customers, but mostly spends her time catching up with her best friends. They’re just as loud as Jeongyeon’s group usually is, with Mina giving the occasional glance around to make sure they’re not disturbing the others in the diner. It’s all giving Nayeon a deep sense of deja vu.

“Hey,” Mina interrupts Momo and Sana’s bickering. “Isn’t that Yoo Jeongyeon?”

Sana perks up. “Oh yeah! It is!”

Nayeon is now curious. “How do you know Jeong?”

Momo raises a brow. “Jeong? Are you friends with the university's most wanted?”

Nayeon blanches. “She’s a criminal?”

Sana laughs hysterically like she thinks that’s the funniest thing she’s ever heard. Mina is the one to finally answer with a kind smile. “No. She’s just kind of known as the prettiest girl on campus.”

Nayeon tosses a look at said girl. Jeongyeon is already watching, but quickly goes back to the conversation being had when she’s caught. Nayeon can absolutely see Jeongyeon being sought after like that. The girl doesn’t seem to understand how charming she is, but Nayeon sees it. God, does she.

“She was totally watching you.” Sana squeals loudly. Nayeon shushed her, but the damage is done because she can see Jeongyeon sink into her chair just the slightest. Tzuyu glances over at them and then back to the college student, laughing louder than Nayeon has ever heard from the girl.

“Nayeo-”

“Not so loud. Please.” Momo sighs, but nods at Nayeon’s pleading.

“Nayeon.” Momo narrows her eyes seriously. She’ll never understand how Momo can go from looking like an actual baby to this intimidating woman. “Don’t tell me you’re messing around with Yoo. She’s known as the biggest heartbreaker on campus.”

Mina scoffs before Nayeon can even think up a response. “Momo, that’s not fair. It’s not her fault she doesn’t want to date all the people that confess to her.”

“Maybe she leads them on,” Momo counters, “Has she been flirting with you?”

Nayeon shrugs because her chest suddenly feels weird and tight. “I flirted first.”

Sana hums, gaze switching from Nayeon to the group in the corner. “Don’t listen to her, Nayeon. I have a class with her and she’s sweet.”  
Nayeon doesn’t know why, but she feels the need for them to know that Nayeon is quite aware of how sweet she is. “She _is._ She gave me her jacket last week when I forgot mine and she even drives me home some mornings.”

Mina eyes her strangely. “Don’t you get off at like six?”

Nayeon nods.

“Woah.” Sana munches on one her fries. Nayeon can tell she’s losing interest in the conversation. “I would never wake up that early for you. No offense.”

They’re getting too close to something Nayeon doesn’t think she’s ready to talk about, ready to feel, so she deflects. “She said she has to get up early for classes anyways. It’s not what you’re thinking. Just some casual flirting, okay?”

It doesn’t sound right to her ears. She doesn’t want it to be casual flirting, but Nayeon isn’t ready to face that. She’s not ready for real feelings.

Mina and Momo both look like they want to say something, but Nayeon sends them both glares. They both backed off and the four are moving on, trying to make plans on nayeon’s next day off. Eventually they settle for a simple movie night at Nayeon’s tiny apartment next week.

Nayeon walks the three out, only then noticing the empty table in the corner. She missed them leave, which is odd, but it's even odder that they hadn’t said goodbye. Or, maybe they had tried and she was too absorbed in her best friends to notice.

“You should invite them.” Sana let’s the other two walk away, stopping at the exit door to talk to Nayeon.

“What?” Nayeon is still watching the table, hoping that maybe one of them (Jeongyeon, preferably) are still somewhere inside. In the bathroom maybe.

“Jeongyeon and the others. Invite them over for movie night.”

Nayeon contemplates that. “Won’t Momo be upset that I didn’t tell her?”

Sana shrugs. “I’ll tell her for you, but it’s your house. You can invite anyone you want.”

“I guess.” Nayeon has time to think about it. She decides not to worry about it tonight.

Sana begins to walk away, but seems to remember something. “Oh, and Nayeon? Jeongyeon doesn’t have any morning classes.”

Nayeon doesn’t understand what that has to do with anything until she remembers their earlier conversation. “Oh.”

So, maybe it’s not just casual flirting.

  
  


```

Her favorite group doesn’t come in for the next few days. Yerim tells her they’ve just been busy and Nayeon accepts that, but it doesn’t make her stop thinking about Jeongyeon and whatever it is that they’re doing. 

Nayeon doesn’t date, hasn’t since highschool really. She’s used to flings and people that just want to spend a night with her and her body. That’s it, really, but Jeongyeon makes her want just a little more than a night in bed. A whole lot more. She’s not used to wanting someone like that and she’s a bit embarrassed at how badly she hopes for Jeongyeon to want her like that too. Nayeon kind of just wants to invite Jeongyeon to their movie night and snuggle into her all night,

But then she remembers Mina and Momo’s words. _She’s known as the biggest heart breaker on campus._ Jeongyeon wouldn’t string her along like that though. She’s not like that. _It’s not her fault she doesn’t want to date all the people that confess to her._ Unless Nayeon is just one of those people to her. Maybe Jeongyeon is just looking for a friend.

“Yerim?” They’re painfully slow and Yerim has been on her phone all night, smiling and blushing. Nayeon’s been stuck alone with her thoughts all night as a result.

“Hm?” She’s not really paying attention.

“Does Jeongyeon ever date?”

That’s enough to get the girl to drop her phone, surprise coloring her face. “Come again?”

Nayeon is already flustered. “Jeongyeon. Does she date? Or… is she seeing anyone?”

Yerim blinks. “Oh. Wow. Okay. I thought I was just imagining it, but you really _are_ into her.”

Nayeon aggressively wipes at the already clean counter with her towel. “I didn’t say that!”

Yerim laughs at her. “Alright, fine. I guess it doesn’t matter then, does it?”

Nayeon, stubborn as ever, shakes her head. “I guess not, no.”

Yerim is just as stubborn and hums, going back to her phone. Nayeon thinks about asking her again, giving up her pride, but she won’t be shown up by some snot nosed brat.

Nayeon doesn’t get her answer that night.

  
  


```

She’s got a day off and decides to finally try the Starbucks that Jeongyeon raves about. Nayeon is pretty sure Jeongyeon doesn’t like it nearly as much as she says and just likes to get under Nayeon’s skin.

_“I don’t know, Nayeonnie. Your coffee is pretty good, but I wouldn’t say-”_

_“That it’s better than Starbucks. Yeah, you’ve said so before.”_

_Nayeon rolls her eyes at the theatrical shrug that Jeongyeon gives. She’s being cheeky with Nayeon today and it’s honestly making her giddy in ways that she didn’t think possible._

_Jeongyeon leans across the counter, chin in her palm. Her intense stare is a bit intimidating “You should really work on your technique.”_

_Nayeon can’t help the giggle that slips from her lips. “What would you know about technique?”_

_Jeongyeon raises a challenging brow, voice coming out like a purr. “Wouldn’t you like to know.”_

_Nayeon feels like she’s been knocked off her feet. Jeongyeon’s words are suggestive and Nayeon doesn’t know where to go from here. She decides to do what she does best and deflect, changing the subject to her best ability._

_“Do you want to come over this weekend?” Jeongyeon’s mouth drops. “I’m having a movie night with my friends. You can invite the others too. Yerim already said no. Something about a date.”_

_She doesn’t respond right away, seeming to contemplate the offer. It makes the waitress nervous, but she does her best to look like the regular overly confident Nayeon._

_“Yeah, I’d love to.” Jeongyeon nods. “I’ll ask the girls later tonight and text you.”_

She figures she can at least try the coffee so she has something to mock the younger girl over when it turns out not to be not nearly as good as hers.

It’s crowded and she has to wait in line for at least half an hour, but she busies herself by texting Sana about how cute her friend thinks Dahyun is. The Japanese girl is excited to have an excuse to talk to her now that she knows the whole group of girls is coming for movie night. Mina seems impartial over it all, but Momo is obviously miffed.

The barista calls her name and Nayeon prepares herself. She’s certain that it won’t be as good as hers, but she’s expecting something nice at least. She dodges around the crowd, hoping to find the exit as soon as possible, but stops in her steps when she sees a familiar face.

Jeongyeon is there and at first Nayeon is ecstatic to see the girl during non working hours of the day, but once she sees her hand laced with the woman’s sitting across from her, she feels like crying. Because of course someone like Yoo Jeongyeon already has someone else. Nayeon is just the girl that gave her free coffee and flirts with her on her shifts at work.

To make it worse, the girl is pretty. She has big, round eyes and a smile that seems to light up the room. She’s gesturing excitedly and Jeongyeon’s own grin is bright and happy. Nayeon wonders how badly she must have fallen for this girl to ignore the signs.

It seems Momo was right after all.

Nayeon storms out of the store, iced coffee splashing from the small hole at the top of the lid and onto her jeans. She doesn’t even care about the mess she’s making until she gets an odd look from a toddler being carried by his mother. She knows she must look crazy if a kid thinks she’s making an unnecessary mess.

She spots a trash can and stomps over. She eyes the drink and then eyes the trash once again. Nayeon takes a deep sip from the plastic cup, eyes screwing shut when she feels tears prickling. She sniffles, throwing the plastic away into the trash.

It’s better than hers.

  
  


```

Her stomach is in knots as she thinks about the girls who should be arriving soon. Her favorite Japanese trio have been there for an hour already, but Nayeon refuses to tell any of them about what she had seen. She really, truly, wants to cancel the plans for tonight, but she would hate to disappoint the highschoolers and Sana. God, she knows how excited Sana is for this and she just can’t do that to her.

“Do you think Dahyun likes girls?” Sana is applying another shade to her lips. Nayeon is running out of lipstick for her to try on.

Momo is watching Mina play games on her phone, but is apparently listening in. “Don’t we queers just kind of gravitate to each other? I think it would be weirder for her to be straight at this point.”

Mina snorts. “She has a point.”

Nayeon doesn’t understand how she still manages to play her games and maintain a conversation like that. Nayeon could never.

There’s a knock on the door that has Sana panicking. “No! You two-” she points to a confused Momo and Mina. “-distract them. Nayeon, help me.”

Momo groans, but follows the command. Mina trails behind her, fingers still tapping away at the scree.

“Sana, just pick one.” Nayeon groans, wiping at the now smeared lipstick on her face with the third makeup remover wipe. “If she really likes girls then I think she’ll be more distracted by your boobs than your lips.”

Sana smiles smugly, lowering her already too low v-neck even more. Nayeon has to admit, she’s been distracted by Sana’s chest more times than she can remember.

“Nayeon, you charmer, you.” She applies one more shade to her lips, smacking them loudly. 

Nayeon thanks the universe when Sana finally pulls her out of the room. As scared as she is to face Jeongyeon, she’s not sure how much longer she could sit there watching Sana adjust herself.

“Nayeon!” She’s pulled into a hug before she even fully makes her way into the living room.

She laughs when she realizes who has a hold of her. “Hi Tzuyu.”

A quick nuzzle is all it takes for Nayeon to relax. She’s missed her little runts.

“Stop hogging her!” The gremlins are next, pulling her into a group hug, Tzuyu squished between all of them.

There’s a warm laugh from behind her and Nayeon knows what awaits her even before she turns. However, she’s given a shock when she sees who is with her.

“Glad to see you’ve taken over as their guardian.” Jeongyeon’s eyes are soft as she takes them in. “I’ve needed a break for a while.”

Nayeon chuckles, but it’s missing it’s regular joy that often come from talking with Jeongyeon. The college student seems to notice and sends her a searching look. Nayeon doesn’t want her to look.

“Who’s this?” She asks.

Jeongyeon shakes her head, almost like she forgot there was even someone next to her. “This is Jihyo.”  
This _Jihyo_ smiles that sunny grin, at Nayeon this time, and it almost knocks her out just from the happiness that radiates from it. “Hi, Nayeon. I’ve heard a _lot_ about you.”

There’s an emphasis there that Nayeon doesn’t understand, but she smiles nonetheless. She doesn’t know why this girl is in her house, but Nayeon is not a mean person. Besides, it’s not Jihyo’s fault that Nayeon fell in love with her girlfriend.

“Sorry there’s not much room.” Nayeon’s apology is genuine. Her home is small, but not in a cozy way. Three of the girls will have to sit on the floor now.

“That okay!” Jihyo waves it off. “I can take the floor. Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had to.”

Jeongyeon laughs at the remark and Nayeon can’t help the jealous streak that runs through her. The two obviously have inside jokes and it irks her because she and Jeongyeon don’t. At least, none that belong to just the two of them. There’s always someone else there in a story, never just Nayeon and Jeongyeon. There is no Nayeon and Jeongyeon. Not in the way she wants.

“Right.” Nayeon clears her throat. “I’ll get snacks. Mina, would you start the movie?”

Mina hums, still tapping away at her screen. “Just let me finish this level.”

Nayeon groans, looking for Sana, but the girl is already invested in getting way too close to Dahyun on the big couch. Momo seems to be her last resort.

“Momo? Can you please get the movie started for me?” Momo is eager to please it seems because she gives Nayeon a sweet smile and salutes.

Nayeon sighs in relief, going to grab the bags of chips and containers of cookies. She struggles to grab it all.

“Need help?” Nayeon jumps, nearly dropping everything.

Jeongyeon offers an apologetic grin, but Nayeon isn’t having it. “You just shaved at least two years off my life, Yoo Jeongyeon.”

Jeongyeon snickers. “Right. You’re getting up there in age so I guess I should be more careful.”

Nayeon tosses a bag of cheetos her way. “Shut up and carry this.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Nayeon wishes her heart didn’t flutter so much from such a simple act of kindness. Sana helps her with snacks on their usual movie nights so why is it that only Jeongyeon causes her to get so flustered?

When they get back to the living room, everyone is talking over the previews. Nayeon barely paid attention to the stories being shared as she passed around the snacks, but once she’s finished, she notices a dilemma. 

Chaeyoung and Tzuyu are cuddled up in the single chair together, whispering about who knows what. Momo and Mina reside on the love seat, watching Sana in amusement as she practically pins Dahyun in place on the big couch. Jihyo sits next to Dahyun with a curious gaze, almost as if she’s trying to figure out if she should save her or not.

“Huh.” Jeongyeon nudges her shoulder. “Guess we’re stuck on the floor.”

Nayeon really doesn’t want that. “I have a bad leg, actually.”

Jeongyeon blinks. “Oh, well, we can always switch Tzuyu and Chae.”  
“Or you and Jihyo can share the chair and I can take the couch.”

Jeongyeon seems baffled by this suggestion. “Why?”

“I’m- uh-” Nayeon glances anywhere that’s not Jeongyeon’s face. “-I’m kind of hard to sit with. I move a lot.”

“I don’t mind,” Jeongyeon says. It radiates honesty and Nayeon wants nothing more than to go with her originally planned and cuddle this girl so hard, but her girlfriend is literally three feet away. Nayeon is not a homewrecker.

“Mina and I will take the damn chair.” Momo interrupts, ushering the youngest two from the seat despite their whines of protest. “Nayeon, take ours.”

Nayeon has no excuse now and flops onto the side of the love seat, head falling onto the arm rest. Jeongyeon follows slowly, dropping down on the other side. There’s something off about her now.

“Are we all settled now?” Mina asks, body curling into Momo. 

There are a few grumbles of confirmation before Mina hit the play button on the remote. The room quietens down finally, a few giggles from the bigger couch. Nayeon suspects that they come from Sana, but she has no real proof.

Nayeon loses interest in the movie quickly, eyes straying to Jeongyeon and occasionally Jihyo. If she didn’t know better, she’d think Jeongyeon was watching her as well. Jihyo seems to have abandoned trying to speak with Sana and Dahyun and instead talks with Mina and Momo as quietly as possible. It seems she’s not the only one more interested in her companions than the movie.

“Hey.” Nayeon tries to tune out the girl next to her, but she sounds genuinely concerned. “You okay?”

Nayeon nods, pushing off the arm rest and closer to Jeongyeon. “I’m fine. Promise.”

Jeongyeon seems to take it as an invitation to scoot closer to her. “Okay.”

It’s dropped, but Nayeon still feels uncomfortable. She feels like everyone must know of her feelings for Jeongyeon at this point, right? And now her girlfriend is here to witness Nayeon drool over her too. Talk about embarrassing.

She and Jeongyeon are the only ones paying any attention to the screen at this point, the others ditching the movie in favor to pass jokes back and forth (Mina and Jihyo) or to flirt (Sana) or make out (Tzuyu and Chaeyoung). Although, Nayeon isn’t actually sure what’s happening on screen, hyper aware of the body that slowly gets closer to her own.

At some point, Jeongyeon yawns with an outstretched arm that ends up behind Nayeon. She wants to think it’s an accident, but when the arm begins to settle around her shoulders, she pushes away from the couch.

“Bathroom,” She practically shouts, “I have to pee!”

Momo laughs at her. “Okay, weirdo. You don’t have to announce it.”

Nayeon chances a single glance behind her. Jeongyeon looks hurt, but Nayeon is pretty sure she’s the one that should be hurt here. The college student just tried to make a move on her even though her girlfriend is across the room.

Nayeon sits on the side of the bathtub, head in her hands. She doesn’t know what to do. Jeongyeon has never struck her as the type to cheat on someone, much less someone that’s sitting in the same room as her. It makes her mad, to think that she had hoped for something real for the first time in a very long time, only to be played like a fool.

“Nayeonnie?” A knock from the door.

She sighs. “Coming.”

Nayeon goes as far as to flush the toilet and turn the water on from the sink to keep up appearances. When she opens the door, Mina stands there, looking worried.

“You okay?”

Nayeon nods. “Yeah, fine.”

Mina opens her mouth, but closes it immediately after. Nayeon watches Mina search her face. The younger girl has always been a lot more observant than the others and Nayeon knows that even if Mina hasn’t figured it out completely, she’s putting pieces into place.

“You should sit with Momo.” Mina pushes past Nayeon into the bathroom, closing the door once she gets Nayeon out. “I’ll sit with Jeongyeon, okay?”

Nayeon swallows, leaving with a nod of appreciation.

When she gets back, she watches Jeongyeon perk up. Nayeon smiles back, but launches herself into Momo’s lap anyways. Momo complains, but the arms she wraps around Nayeon reassure her that she’s welcome. She doesn’t look back at Jeongyeon again, worried at what she might find.

She spends the rest of her night babying Momo and the two on the floor, only responding to Jeongyeon at the end of the night when the group takes their leave. Chaeyoung and Tzuyu give her a giant hug, while Dahyun practically runs out of the house with what must be a permanent blush now. Jihyo still smiles at Nayeon when she leaves, but it seems a bit more reserved now. Nayeon hopes it’s not because she saw Jeongyeon pull that yawn move.

Jeongyeon is the last out, obviously trying to get some time alone, but Nayeon pulls her into a quick hug and tells her goodbye. The younger girl gives her a look, one Nayeon can’t figure out, before smiling tightly and taking her leave.

Nayeon kind of wishes she had never even given out that coffee. Maybe then her heart wouldn’t hurt so much.

```

The next few weeks are okay. Nayeon is learning not to think too much of Jeongyeon’s smiles and nice gestures, sure that it’s just who the girl is. She even gets to know Jihyo better. The sunshine girl comes in with the regular group now and she’s pleasantly surprised that she shares a love of tv dramas that rivals Nayeon’s own addiction.

Nayeon wishes she could dislike Jihyo, but the younger girl is just so genuine in her actions and words that Nayeon can’t find it in her. She’s even told Nayeon how grateful she is for her being around, glad to have someone else besides Jeongyeon to watch out for the younger ones.

So, everything is good again, until it’s not. Because Jihyo comes in with a date.

Nayeon hadn’t been sure at first.Thought that maybe Jihyo and the boy in the corner sharing a milkshake was purely platonic. Then, he had reached over and kissed her. Nayeon knew that wasn’t platonic. 

Nayeon, like always, overreacts.

“What are you doing?” Nayeon slaps the menu down from Jihyo’s hands and onto the table. 

Both of them seem baffled by her sudden appearance, but Jihyo manages to stutter out a reply. “W-what? Nayeo- what are you doing?” 

The older girl huffs, heat rising to her cheeks in anger, wondering if Jeongyeon even had an inkling of what her girlfriend is up to when she’s not around. Perhaps she did and that’s the reason Jeongyeon had been to quick to flirt with Nayeon.

A more logical part of Nayeon’s brain tells her that Jeongyeon isn’t the type of person to play with someone’s feelings in a grand scheme like this.

“I saw you kiss him, Jihyo.” Nayeon, never one to beat around the bush, issues a challenge. She wants Jihyo to acknowledge her wrong doings.

Jihyo, however, seems even more puzzled by this. “Yes, Nayeon. I’d say it’s normal to do this with my boyfriend.”

She blinks. “What?”

Any trace of anger she has disappeared, exchanged for a deep sense of confusion. Jihyo has a boyfriend and Nayeon doesn’t get it. Are she and Jeongyeon in an open relationship? 

“I didn’t-are you- explain?” Nayeon gives up on words, shoulders slumping.

Jihyo still looks bewildered by Nayeon’s attack on her and so, the boy takes the reigns and offers a hand for Nayeon. “I’m Daniel. You’re Nayeon? Jeongyeon talks about you a lot.”

The information would have left her a bit excited had her brain not completely lost control over itself, offering new solutions to this situation.

“So.. you aren’t-” Nayeon glances between them. She’s certain that she’s missing a big piece of the puzzle. Jihyo was very calm with her explanation, as if she had done nothing wrong- “cheating on Jeongyeon?”

Daniel’s face scrunches up and Nayeon thinks that the boy wants to laugh at her. Her pride is wounded for just a moment at the look given, but when she watches Jihyo’s face go through a series of emotion, her ego is forgotten.

“Oh my God.” Jihyo face finally settles, her mouth open wide, jaw ready to hit the ground. “That’s why you’ve been so weird with her lately.”

“I’m confused,” Nayeon admits.

Daniel raises a hand, laughter tinkling around his words. “Me too. Since when are you dating your best friend?”

Jihyo suddenly groans, settling her head in her hands. “This explains so much.”

A fragment of hope fills her chest when she hears that. _Best friend._

“Nayeon?” Jihyo peeks through her fingers, looking more serious than Nayeon has ever seen her.

“Yes?”

“Are you aware that Jeongyeon and I are not, and have never been, dating?”

Nayeon feels her brain finally clear and offers a simple response. “No.”

Jihyo whines like a little kid and it leaves Nayeon wondering if it’s really okay for Jihyo and Jeongyeon of all people to be in charge of a bunch of high school students.

“You’re an idiot,” Jihyo says seriously, “Why did you think we were dating when Jeongyeon has had a thing for you forever!”

“Hey!” Nayeon’s heart soars for a moment, but she’s also offended. “I’m not an idiot.”

“Really?” Jihyo gives a pointed look.

Daniel seems to think it’s a good time to put in his own words. “I don’t get to see Jeongyeon often and even though I know she’s, like, head over heels for you.”

Nayeon suddenly feels very small, “But… I saw you at starbucks?”

Jihyo tosses her hands, exhaustion taking over her face. “Okay, Nayeon, listen to me. I’d love to sit and explain every one of Jeongyeon’s embarrassing thoughts about you, but I’m a little busy here-” She gives a very pointed look to the boy across from her- “so just go talk to my best friend, okay?”

She absentmindedly walks away, wondering where she went wrong. She’s sure that there was plenty of evidence that Jeonyeon and Jihyo are together. Like, the Starbucks thing. Or with how close they are. Except… maybe Jeongyeon acts the same way toward the others now that she’s thinking about it. 

Did Nayeon make up an entire fake relationship in her mind just because her feelings got hurt? Did she just end up hurting herself for no reason at all?

Despite the many rules against personal use of her phone, Nayeon finds herself pulling the device from her back pocket and sending a text to Jeongyeon.

```

“I’m sorry!” She blurts it out before Jeongyeon can even sit down.

The younger girl blinks at her, setting down her cup. Nayeon vaguely wonders what Jeongyeon has put in her coffee today. 

“For?” Jeongyeon slips into the seat, the exact same one that she was sat upon when this whole mess started. “And since when do you go to Starbucks?”

Nayeon takes a deep breath, knowing that she needs to get this all out now or she never will. “I saw you and Jihyo here one day and I thought you were dating her. Right before our movie night, actually, and I’ve been really weird ever since then. Because… I like you. A lot. So I’m sorry for being a jerk just because I was jealous.”

Jeongyeon takes this in with a frown, taking a slow sip of her drink. The silence nearly drives Nayeon insane.

“You were jealous?”

Nayeon wants to laugh at the clarity painting Jeongyeon’s face. “Yes, you idiot. Really jealous.”

Jeonngyeon hums, an excited grin taking over her lips. “Right, do you want to go out with me then?”

The waitress blinks at her, confused. “I- just like that?”

Jeongyeon nods. “I don’t see any reason not to. We had a bit of miscommunication, so what? I’d like to take you on a date and it sounds like you’d like that too.”

She would like that. “Okay.”

The younger girl grins, brighter than Nayeon has seen in a long while. She feels kind of proud that she’s the one causing it. “Okay.”

  
  


```

“You’re an idiot, Nayeon.” Sana slides into the large booth, slipping an arm around an already blushing Dahyun.

Nayeon sighs for the third time since her group of friends have arrived, pulling out a pen to grab the last of their orders.|

She had to apologize to Jihyo and Daniel as soon as they arrived for the misconception, but both are so kind that they let her go without wounding her pride too much. She gets why Jeongyeon is best friends with Jihyo, the girl really is a saint. The younger three of the bunch are simply ecstatic to learn about Nayeon and Jeongyeon’s date. Mina and Momo offer congratulations as well, but they’re too invested in one another to really care. It’s a bit suspicious. Sana is having fun teasing her.

“You’re the one lusting after a high schooler!” Nayeon throws a straw at the japanese girl in retaliation.

Dahyun hides her face against the table while Sana shouts at Nayeon. “She’s eighteen, and more mature than you!”

“To be fair-” Jeongyeon interjects, shooting Nayeon a smirk. “-everyone is more mature than Nayeon.”

They all laugh off Nayeon’s glare. Dahyun still looks like she wants to smother herself in her milkshake, but instead melts into Sana’s side. Nayeon pretends that it isn’t cute, even if she wants to squeal at the sight.

When Nayeon returns with their orders, Yerim helping, she makes sure to slide down a cup of coffee toward Jeongyeon.

“What’s this?” The college student asks.

Nayeon shrugs. “You looked like you could use it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not very happy with how this ended up going, but I spent too much time on it not to post it
> 
> I deleted it on accident a while back and only just went back to reupload


End file.
